Mama
M'skipi "Mama" Jundiho is the mother of S'shabas "Mutt" Jundiho. She, however was called "Mama" a long time before she was ever anyone's maternal figure. As a young woman M'skipi was a prostitute that frequented the Khoonda spaceport and Katharsis to round up her business. Born as a slave dancer on Nal Hutta, M'skipi eventually rounded up enough tips to buy her freedom and afford a trip to Coruscant and escaped captivity. However, finding that life in the Galaxy's biggest city is more expensive than one might expect. She fell into poverty, and began to try and perform on the streets as a dancer to bring in some credits. A seemingly wealthy Duro, named Erwaan, offered her a place to stay. It was not long into her stay with him that it became clear he was a spice dealer. He was an extremely low time runner in the spice trade on Coruscant, but he was one of the only dealers who had Ji Riknit spice available in the dark lower levels of the city M'skipi was introduced to the drug within the first two weeks of her stay and became addicted to the substance. After a couple of months of usage, Erwaan decided to call in his favor and demanded the money he knew she didnt have. He demanded her pay him in full for room and board, all her meals, the drugs she used, and numerous other things. Knowing she could not pay him, he agreed to allow her to work off her debt as his prostitute, throwing in that a certain amount of Ji Riknit would be set aside as payment. Erwaan had no other prostitutes working for him, as other crime lords on his level of the city would have skinned him alive if he tried to take their business. So M'skipi was a trial run. Erwaan bought her a one way ticket to the outer rim, where he could be absolutely sure not to step on anybody's toes in the Core worlds. He had her send her money back to him and he managed her from his home on Coruscant. Arriving in Khoonda, M'skipi began to do the same routines she had used as a street dancer to lure in customers. It didn't take too long before local authorities put a stop to this behavior, and she had to become more secretive about her business. She decided a code phrase was in order, if someone didn't use the code they didn't get her business. After talking with many of her repeat customers, they were told that if they wanted to use her services, they would have to say, "Have you seen my Mama?". This is how she got her nickname Her repeat customers referred her to other people, and those people referred to others. Soon so many people called her Mama, that even people who never did business with her knew her by that name. It was a profitable venture for her and she made Erwaan a good deal of money. However, she eventually got pregnant from one of her patrons, and she decided that this was no life for a child to grow up in. She contacted Erwaan and told him the news. He decided to allow her to quit, as it was becoming increasingly expensive to ship Ji Riknit to the outer rim. Mama got clean from the drug (not by choice, but by a complete lack of options). The unfortunate thing about Ji Riknit, is when it is manufactured artificially. The side effects over time stack up and shorten the user's life considerably. While on the drug it's hard to notice, it all just feels like withdrawal until you get your next fix. However with her excessive overuse of it, it has caused her constant respiratory pains and she often has to see Dr Dugal in order to get pain medication. As a side effect, she has become somewhat addicted to Stim Packs, which gets expensive. Fortunately, Mama's son was born with few side effects. He was slightly smaller than a normal twi'lek boy, but considering the risks of the pregnancy due to spice useage, Mama considered herself very lucky. She got a job working at Katharsis (legally this time). She worked the back of the pub as a dishwasher and it afforded enough to keep a roof over her family's heads. Though, once again, with the respiratory problems of the Ji Riknit slowly getting worse, she was asked to either take a permanent medical leave from the bar or she would be fired. Her condition was considered unsanitary for the food industry. It was enough to keep the lights on for Mama and Mutt, but that was about it. So Mama, who was once the prettiest thing in Khoonda, was now aged far beyond her years and was stuck at home with nobody but her boy to care for her. It was because of this, that Mutt decided to turn his pass time of rooting through the junk yard, and turn it into a business that could help save his Mama. This is when Mama's keen business skills came into play, as she knew how to teach Mutt to work his natural charms and get customers to want to buy his product. That is how Grab-a-GNK was founded. Mutt knew that having his Mama stay in bed all the time would kill her faster than anything else. She was getting a little too weak to do anything outside of light physical work, so he had her run the register whenever she was feeling up to it.